Gentle Sleep
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: After returning from a mission Levi leaves Mikasa worried about him. published in RivaMika Week 10/2013 on tumblr


Gentle Sleep

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Author's Note: Sexual situations.

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open as the soft rays of daybreak began to slowly creep into the room. She turned her head to seek her partner and to her disbelief he was still asleep. Mikasa eyed him cautiously making sure that his breath was steady and even, to make sure he wasn't toying with her once again. She didn't dare to shift from her position but was compelled to; she rarely woke up before the older man. Levi was extremely consistent with his routine and barely wavered from it, he was always up before dawn.

She studied the sleeping man with thoughtful eyes.

Levi's hair framed around his head except for a series of strands that dangled over his brow. Mikasa was shocked at how young he looked in his sleep. The hard lines of worry, calculation, and concern just vanished from his features, leaving his face smooth. His distinguished dark circles seemed to evaporate as he slept, leaving his eyes looking gentle. Mikasa analyzed his eyelashes that always went unnoticed by many but she loved surrounded his eyes opened or closed. She regarded his slightly parted lips that beckoned her to kiss them but she contained herself.

Mikasa resisted all the inviting spots that she could tease her lover with, his exposed neck, the lobe of his ear that peeked out from under his hair, plains of his bare chest, and those damned lips.

Everything Levi did was out of routine, including their love making, and sleeping through the sunrise was out of the ordinary. But Mikasa knew this past mission was very different than the last ones. She knew unlike the past missions this most recent mission left him more than tired, he was exhausted. Something terrible had happened that not only exhausted his body but toyed with his mind.

Levi was notorious for being an unrushed lover. He took great pains in being as slow as possible with every touch, every kiss, every caress, and every thrust. Levi had explained that since they lived their lives in such a rush, in such a frenzy why should they rush through something they didn't want to end. But this time he was different.

When Mikasa heard that Levi and his squad had returned she rushed to his room to wait for him. She knew he would return alone and then their endless night of lovemaking would begin. Yet this time instead of walking through the door casually, starting his idle chatter, and start up a bath; Levi rushed into the room and crashed into Mikasa.

Mikasa was left breathless as Levi grasped her face and kissed her lips hard coaxing her mouth to open so his tongue could roam inside. His wet impatient kiss didn't stop at her lips. Soon Levi's kisses began to seek out as much skin as they could, while his hands rushed and torn off as much clothing at they could on the two of them. Mikasa was left in a haze of lust seeing her lover so fiercely attack her body with such unfettered passion. Levi did not paused for one moment as he grabbed her hips pulling them around his waist as he plunged deep into her. She gasped at suddenly penetration but relished at the quick pace and deep motions that Levi continue until he released deep into her.

Once Levi was spent, he dragged her into his bed and cradled her body close to his and fell asleep. Mikasa wanted to talk to find out what happened, but his warmth and closeness coaxed her to sleep as well.

She smiled as she saw his eyes flutter open. Levi looked around the room slightly confused by fact that she was up before him. He groaned once he remembered what had happened hours before.

"Did I leave you unsatisfied," he asked quietly.

Mikasa kissed his lips softly. "No, but are you okay? What happened out there?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired Mikasa."

Mikasa nodded in regard, but he knew that she wasn't please with his response.

Levi closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll tell you later, but right now I much worship every bit of you that I neglected last night."


End file.
